Let it Rain
by Shy Snape
Summary: Severus Snape has a past full of torment and shame. A short one-shot containing one of his memories


A/N: This is just a short one-shot. I've actually started a longer chapter story back in September that goes into a lot of Snape's past. I'll add it once it's complete. Let it Rain 

By: Shy Snape

==========

Severus Snape stood in the dungeons, pacing back and forth, the only sound was his footsteps lightly sounding on the cold, stone floor. With a sigh, the man looked out the normally hidden window. Tiny rain droplets pattered noiselessly against the glass.

Shaking his head, Severus briefly closed his eyes. After a few moments of silent recollection, he opened them. Taking a few steps he moved towards his desk, taking a seat behind it.

A pensive was placed upon the surface of his desk. Snape picked up his wand, placed it to his temple, and extracted a memory. With a frown, he closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands.

This story is a thin silvery-gray strand of memory, taken from Severus Snape's mind and relayed to you.

+++++

16-year old Severus tapped his fingers steadily off of his desk. Having already finished the Potion that was assigned, he had nothing to do. Glancing at the other students in the room, he wondered why on earth he had to have classes with Gryffindor.

There were certain people in Gryffindor who made his life a living hell. More specifically, Potter and Black. The two boys teased Severus more than anyone else, and while they were terrible by themselves, when accompanied by Lupin and Pettigrew, the teasing only got worse.

So far, the day had been eventless. They were busy goofing off instead of paying close attention to the task at hand. Snape scoffed, 'I_If they had half a brain they'd be paying attention and doing their work, not fooling around like a bunch of idiots_./I'

Minutes passed, and the bell sounded for class to be over. Severus rose from his seat, gathered his things, and left the room. Quietly, the 4 boys from Gryffindor followed, repressing their snickers.

Severus had almost made it to the stairs for lunch when he fell. His books scattered everywhere. The inkbottle in his bag broke, letting a large amount of black ink seep through the material and onto his clothing.

Laughing hysterically, James bent down over Severus, "Oops, did you have an accident, Snivellus?" This threw the boys into even more laughter, "Awww, what happened? Did your precious robes get all dirty?" A wicked grin crept across James' face.

Two seconds later and Severus was up, hand in his robes about to pull his wand out. James scoffed, "Uh, uh, uh Snivellus. You know you're not allowed to do magic in the corridors." 

Glaring at the boy, Severus replaced his wand, "Watching it, Potter. I'll get you when you least expect it." Hatred swelled from Snape's voice. His dark eyes seemed to become even darker in the low light of the dungeons.

Laughing the boys shoved past him, along with anyone else who happened to be in the corridors, leaving Severus alone on the stairs, his belongings scattered around.

Hanging his head and letting his chin-length black hair fall over his face, Severus exhaled deeply. He rubbed his temple lightly before setting to work, gathering his things and trying to straighten up a little before heading to lunch.

Taking a quick detour, Snape headed down to the Slytherin Common Room to change. After about 5 minutes, he entered the Great Hall, walking silently to the Slytherin table, and took a seat alone at the end of the table.

He picked at his food, not really having any interest in eating it. The boy was lost in his thoughts. 'I_I wish it would rain. I love the rain. It fits my mood so well_./I' He raised his eyes to find the Gryffindor boys looking at him before turning to each other, heads down in a huddle, no doubt talking about what to do to him next.

Completely giving up on eating, Severus stood and left the hall. He opened the big oak doors and went outside, blinking for a moment at the change in lighting. He walked slowly down the stairs, lost in his thoughts once again.

Without notice, the fab four followed Snape outside, James and Sirius both with their wands out, ready to strike. With a soft snicker, Sirius spoke, "Ah! Well if it isn't Snivellus!" His voice was icy cool.

Severus spun around, hand in his robes once again, but Potter was too quick. "Expelliarmus!" James yelled. Severus tried to keep his hold, but his wand flew from his hand, falling a few feet away. "Tisk-tisk Snivellus, when will you learn to always be prepared?" Sirius cackled a few paces away.

Severus stared at them a moment before diving for his wand. "Now Snivellus, we can't have you going after that, now can we?" James chirped. "Petrificus Totalus!" he said.

Snape's body became rigid, and he fell to the ground with a thud. James smiled, walking over to his victim. The Gryffindor kicked him once, laughing. "Look what I caught us guys! I got us a Slytherin." The venom in his voice was as bad as poison.

Deciding to have a little fun, Sirius whispered something in James' ear. James nodded and kicked Severus onto his back. "That nose of yours… so big. But I bet we could make it bigger." Sirius said, trying to hold back the amusement in his voice.

Snape's eyes widened. If he could move, he would have. If he could hex, he would have. But all the boy could do was lay there as the group tormented him.

Sirius pointed his wand at Severus' face. "Are you ready Sevvie-poo?" He asked in a mock-voice. Without waiting, or wanting, and answer he spoke, "Engorgio." The group practically rolled with laughter as Severus' nose swelled twice the normal size.

"Hey James, let's leave him here. So anyone who comes out can see him and his ugly nose." Sirius said, nodding towards the doors. James nodded in agreement, and led the way back inside.

Severus supressed the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, but the memory was fading quickly.

+++++

43-year old Snape raised his head. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting like that, but it seemed like ages. Sighing again, and listening to the rain splatter lightly against the window, he removed another memory.

End.


End file.
